Affliction
by The Ultimate Otaku
Summary: <html><head></head>Jacob is in love and lust with Edward, but Edward has left "for the good of both parties". Edward has Bella; Jacob is alone. He finds a temporary fix in Jasper Hale. What happens when Edward returns home? Sequel to Scent. COMPLETE.</html>
1. Chapter 1

_This is the sequel to "Scent" which is the sequel to "Zero Hour". You can read this as a stand-alone fic, but it will probably be much more fun and make more sense if you read the other two fics first._

_Heheh. This is where it starts to get WEIRD! *cackle cackle*  
><em>

**AFFLICTION**

A TWILIGHT FANFIC

by The Ultimate Otaku

_CHAPTER ONE_

_JACOB'S POV_

"Jacob? Jacob, are you all right?"

Jacob sat up quickly, staring out through the darkness towards his doorway. Sweat coated his body, and the sheets were tangled around his legs. He was panting loudly, and was distantly aware that some strange sound he'd made had woken him up. He could see the wheel of his father's wheelchair glinting in the moonlight from the window. Billy Black's gruff voice was unusually soft, his speech quick with concern.

"I-I'm okay, dad. Just...just a bad dream."

The werewolf son waited until he heard the creak of the wood as his father's wheelchair turned away, and the click of his bedroom door shutting. Then he slowly turned to bury his head in his pillow. It was true that werewolves had an attunement to the moon, and even as he lay there he could feel the moon rays sitting on his left hand. It was like being extra aware of someone's breath, this moon thing. He could feel the light move around his fingers in a silky caress as his hand twitched.

_Why do I keep thinking about him? He's off with Bella in Florida or something. They're happy. I'm here alone, with no life, not even school left to keep me busy. But I should at least know better than to be thinking of him!_

Edward continued to haunt his dreams. The vampire was in his bed at night while he slept, or crouching at his windowsill. He would walk into the room when Jacob was watching TV late at night, half-awake. This had happened several times and left Jacob in trouble with Billy, because when the popcorn was on the floor and his illusion of Edward stood there, those black eyes staring at him, Jacob would occasionally nip from Billy's beer shelf. But more often than not, he would go out running as a wolf. Being a wolf felt natural to Jacob, felt right. That is, when he didn't have to think about anyone else, and could just focus on what it felt like to run.

With a groan, Jacob flipped onto his side and stared into the darkness. This time, it wasn't a dream of Edward returning and speaking to him that woke him up. It was another one of those dreams that would haunt him, so fiercely that he had started to compile a novel in his head so that he could think of that and not be forced to share his dreams of Edward with his fellow werewolves. These dreams were the ones that had Edward lying naked on Jacob's bed, or had the both of them back in the meadow far from here where it had all begun.

This time in the dream, it was Edward's mouth on his cock. Jacob groaned as he remembered it. Slowly he let his hand slither down his torso, down to grip his hard length. He turned his head to bury in the pillow, to sink his teeth in the cotton as his hand stroked his hot, hard flesh. "Mmmm. Nnn...hhaaa!" Jacob pretended that his fingers were Edward's. Those soft, gentle fingers would creep up and down his length, and then softly stroke that special spot between his legs, stroking more inward and harder with every one of Jacob's pleading sounds. Then that wet, soft tongue, so gentle and cooling, would lick all around Jacob's cock, before letting it plunge deep down Edward's throat, again and again thrusting into the soft, sweet abyss.

With a soft whimper Jacob came, and then got up to clean up his mess. When he was done, Jacob sat down with a large sigh on his bed. Why did everyone have to have someone except him? Sam, Embry...even the vampires had someone.

Jacob had caught himself looking at that other one...Jasper?...a couple times, because out of the rest of the Cullen bunch, Jasper reminded him a little of Edward. He was lean and tall, like Edward, except his hair was blonde and there was something more dangerous and cruel in his eyes. This came, Jacob supposed, from the guy having been military. It scared him. But he liked to glance at Jasper sometimes, nevertheless.

But no one was the same as Edward.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOX_

_Edward's POV_

Edward turned over on the bed, keeping his hand where it lay on Bella's cheek. Today had been wonderful, but about a third of the way through it Edward has been distracted by a call from his brother. While Renee insisted on taking Bella to do some girls-only shopping, Edward had sat in the shade of the tree in the back yard at Renee's house. The shrill ring of the cell phone had interrupted his peace.

Instinctively, he knew it was Jasper. This was not the first time his brother had called to complain. Edward grumbled to himself in the darkness now. His brother had called to say that "your werewolf" was stirring trouble again, staring at Jasper moodily across the fire during one of the brief meetings with the wolves. Before that the werewolf had looked at Jasper again once, over his shoulder. Jasper had been driving home from hunting with Alice via a new road, and it had squeezed in right by the Quileute border, by a swimming hole. Jasper and Alice had spotted a couple of the werewolves amidst other Quileutes, and Jacob had given Jasper a long, thoughtful look.

"Well, what am I supposed to do about it? I don't know what he's thinking, because I'm not there. And Alice can't tell what's going to happen, with him. What are his emotions?"

Jasper sounded unusually embarrassed and reluctant on the other end of the phone. "He's intrigued, Edward. He's curious. And there's some strange sort of...need, there. I can't quite feel it out, but it's something different, and not hostile. It's like he's feeling something weird and instead of being afraid of it, he's confronting it. I don't like it, Edward."

"Sorry to hear that. But there's nothing I can do. I've got to go." And then Edward had hung up.

Now here he was with the love of his life sleeping beside him, and he was thinking of Jacob Black. Jacob was looking at Jasper because Jasper reminded him of Edward. Jacob hadn't moved on, and was stuck on thoughts of Edward. Jacob was...in love? Edward felt his body trembling at the thought. What was he supposed to do about this?

The need that Jasper had mentioned was...what was it? Need for Edward? Lust? What made Edward feel nervous, though, was that Jacob was not afraid, but confronting his feelings. Edward wasn't doing that at all. Edward had tried to get Jacob Black out of his mind, to end it, for the good of both parties. But now, lying here, he felt like he had run away. He certainly wasn't being confrontational, or brave, or accepting. He was shoving these feelings off. _Coward._

In the night though, sometimes, Edward thought of Jacob. He even wondered what the boy was doing, and this was strange, because Edward had never wondered something so normal about anyone except Bella. He also lusted after the boy in his thoughts, a little. Mostly though, it was pain that made him think of Jacob Black. The pain that he had been forced to abandon someone he didn't want to abandon. Now he knew how Bella felt. It hurt, to think of Jacob being in pain. It made some part of him - not his heart, for he didn't have one - ache.

Edward turned back over, and let thoughts of Jacob drift in occasionally to interrupt his trance as he stared at his beloved Bella Swan.

_Jacob's POV_

This was now the third time that Jacob had smelled the vampire watching him from on the other side of the border. It was certainly more than the third time he had thought of Jasper Hale and even gone so far as to look at the vampire in a clear, communicative way from across some distance.

And now here Jasper was, watching Jacob.

Instinctively a shiver coldly wove its way up Jacob's back at the thought. He refused to look in that direction, although both knew he could smell Jasper's scent. Slowly, Jacob sat up from his sunbathing towel on the cliff. He glanced down momentarily at the rocks and trees to his left and right. No one had been available to cliff dive with him today, so he was all by himself.

With a wolfish grin his face - yes, wolfish, his friends who were not his brothers had told him that when he grinned this mischievously, he reminded them of a wolf - Jacob stood up. With the burn of eyes on his back (he wondered, were they golden or black?) he walked to the end of the cliff. Jacob allowed himself a yawn and a long, luxurious stretch that sent ripples of pleasure down his aching muscles. After a hard night's run it always felt good to stretch, and do some swimming.

Then, slowly, Jacob grabbed the hem of his shirt and slid the piece of clothing from his body, letting it drop the ground. He was surprised the vampire still watched him, at this point. He had to admit, it was a little bit intimidating. It was also titillating.

Equally slowly, Jacob grabbed the zipper of his pants and slid it down. He stepped out of his pants and kicked them to the side, and relished the sun covering every inch of his naked skin. Then, he turned around and looked deep into the darkness of the trees. There! He could see the blonde head and those dark eyes. With a smile, and then a laugh at his own misbehaving, Jacob gestured to the vampire. No response. _Ah, be boring, then_.

Jacob leaped up, and dove over the face of the cliff.

His body whistled through the air, piercing the wind like an arrow. When he hit the water it was refreshingly cold to his hot skin, smooth and silky against him. Jacob swam a few yards, relishing the sensation of the water, before he heard a sudden sound.

When he looked back, a golden head of hair rose from the water, and the dark eyes of Jasper Hale looked at him from across the water. Jacob grinned. _He's not so boring after all, I guess. Maybe I've made him curious._

Jacob swam to the water's edge, and then let his body fall to hit the sand. He watched as Jasper rose from the water. He couldn't help a little gasp coming from his throat. The vampire had left his shirt on the cliff and rose like an Adonis. Little droplets of water showered down from his hair like sparks of gold, falling to slide down the pale skin that Jacob knew was cold and hard, but silken against the fingertips. Jasper's body was lean and toned, and he was taller than Edward, nearly Jacob's height. He strode from the water with the confidence of some grand animal and sat down on the sand next to Jacob.

Jasper did not look at him, but simply sat there, staring out at the water's surface, the blue sky and the clouds furling like flags arcing over the pine tree tops. Jacob let his eyes drink in that face as it turned a little towards him: the wide, slightly crooked mouth with an unnatural redness to it, the dark eyes set beneath a heavy brow and the golden tendrils of the hair that stopped in a straight line at the nape of the neck. There was a little freckle of some kind to the right of Jasper's mouth, and Jacob found that amusing. Marks like that were retained, he supposed, from when vampires had been human.

Finally, the vampire spoke. His voice was a quiet sort of whisper, soft as the strings of a harp to listen to, low and, Jacob thought, erotic. "Jacob Black," he said, "I would like to know what causes you to stare at me like you do. Would I be so lucky as to get a straight answer?"

At first, Jacob didn't know whether to be annoyed or pleased at this direct question. On the one hand, it was annoying, because he felt like the vampire was just brushing him off, wanting to get this over with quickly. On the other hand, it was amusing, because no matter how much they tried to blend in, the vampires always let on that they were different. It was in the way they turned their heads a little too quickly, the piercing eyes, and the slow and old fashioned diction of their speech.

Jacob could see, suddenly, why Bella liked them, even in all their differences. They were meant to be different, just as he and the other werewolves were content and somehow meant, to be who they were – werewolves. It simply could not be any other way. When you tried to picture them as humans, it just didn't work. The vampires were vampires, and that was that.

But questions were not what he wanted. Jacob didn't feel like talking. He didn't want to, because then he would be reminded of Edward. So he avoided the vampire's question, looking instead, away, out towards the sun and the trees that scattered by the beach.

"It's about them, isn't it? The lovebirds, drifting their way through life with little care for anyone else, happily situated in some sunny grove of Florida as we speak."

Jacob froze. How the hell did Jasper know what was bothering him? He knew the vampire had some odd power, too, just like the rest of them, but he couldn't remember what it was. Was he really all that obvious? Had Edward read his thoughts from Florida and sent Jasper on a mission here?

A growl came from Jacob's throat, and he slammed his fist down into the sand, burying it. He refused to look at Jasper.

The vampire's laugh was like bells tinkling in the air. "So I'm right. Well, why does it have anything to do with me? I can't bring either of them back here. They're entitled to their fun. Besides, it would only bring more heartache for you, Jacob. I know that something is going on…or went on…between you and my brother."

Jacob took a deep breath. He could feel the rage increasing in him, increasing with every word that Jasper said. It made him even angrier that even while he hated what Jasper said, he still wanted to look at him. To touch him, even. Was he going to start lusting after the entire Cullen family? Even thinking about that wasn't funny; it was disgusting. They were a family, after all, even if not in blood. They were a family like he and Sam and all his other brothers were a family. The idea of someone going through a family and fucking them all was just gross.

The rage was a tingle in Jacob's nose, fingers and toes. It made him feel a little stretched and about ready to scream. When the tingle became fiercer – and he hoped that right now, it did not – that was when he was just about to phase.

A cooling touch on his hand surprised Jacob, and he turned, startled, to stare into Jasper's eyes. The more he stared, the calmer he got. He felt his heartbeat even seem to slow down. The tingle was wrenched away in a sudden gasp, and his tensed muscles loosened. He felt humiliated, now that he was calm, that the vampire knew his every feeling. He didn't want to appear out of control, especially not in front of a leech. Damn them.

Jasper looked away again, back up at the sky, and Jacob wondered why the vampire was still here sitting next to Jacob. Did he actually care?

The sunlight seemed to create a halo around Jasper's hair, and Jacob watched it flutter in a slight breeze. He let his gaze fall down, to trace the muscular arms and the arch of the body, as Jasper slumped a little, relaxed.

"Thanks," Jacob said, for the calming effect Jasper had on him. When the vampire didn't reply, Jacob scooted closer, so close that his shoulder touched the vampire's cold one. He laughed as Jasper flinched at the sudden heat of his skin.

That didn't stop Jacob. It only made him want to touch Jasper more. He turned a little, and saw the way the vampire's eyes needled him, telling him to speak up, to reveal what he wanted. Jacob didn't want to say it. Instead, he let his hand drift down, and rest momentarily on top of Jasper's. Then, smiling, he dragged his hand slowly up, up Jasper's arm. He rested it on Jasper's shoulder for a moment, enjoying the way the vampire was so tense, so still. Jasper's skin was so cooling. Jacob found it refreshing, even more so than being in the cool water.

Smiling still, Jacob swept his hand across the other boy's chest, grazing over the delicate shape of bones, the rose of nipples, down to stroke his thumb over the golden hairs that lay beneath Jasper's navel.

The vampire's voice was a little louder now in surprise. He hissed, "What do you think you're doing?"

Even that only made Jacob want Jasper more. He loved teasing people.

"I'm kissing you, that's what," Jacob said. It turned out as some sort of growl as he leaned in. His fingers curled over Jasper's hip and he pressed his mouth firmly against Jasper's.

Jasper's mouth was soft, tender, his lips just wanting to be bitten and so Jacob did it. That tongue was even better, sending spirals of pleasure deep in Jacob's belly when Jacob pushed the kiss further. He found his body pressed up against the other boy's, skin to skin, and suddenly Jasper was kissing him back, fierce with cold fire. He tilted his head and slid one hand to the back of Jacob's neck. He was leaning into Jacob, letting Jacob devour him and finally sliding away with a moan.

"Your mouth is so damn hot," Jasper gasped.

"Don't you wonder about the rest of me?" Jacob asked. He couldn't resist laughing at the way those dark eyes seemed to glitter now, glittering in lust and contentment. Jacob was surprised that Jasper was accepting his advances, and it made a swelling confidence burn within him.

_More soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Erm...I want to apologize for awkward sentence structure! This fic is kindof old...*wince* I hope you all enjoy it anyway...Thank you for the reviews!_

_Oh and I want to say...writing Jasper's point of view was a challenge, but so much fun! He's a character so rarely explored. We don't really know how he ticks. So it was really interesting to look over canon and ask myself, what makes Jasper tick?  
><em>

**AFFLICTION**

by The Ultimate Otaku_  
><em>

CHAPTER TWO - Jacob's POV

"Your mouth is so damn hot," Jasper gasped.

"Don't you wonder about the rest of me?" Jacob asked. He couldn't resist laughing at the way those dark eyes seemed to glitter now, glittering in lust and contentment. Jacob was surprised that Jasper was accepting his advances, and it made a swelling confidence burn within him.

Again he leaned down to kiss the vampire boy, fiercely, over and over, kissing and biting that red mouth. Then he was kissing further, over the smooth pale skin of Jasper's cheeks, down to bite at the earlobe, and over the neck. When he reached the other boy's chest, Jacob pulled back, panting. He felt good, and he hadn't felt this good in weeks. His body was thrumming with desire and fulfillment, and though he felt the ache of his cock pleading for more, quicker, he knew he would get it.

Jacob's confidence was turned into surprise when the vampire leapt at him suddenly. The hair at the back of the werewolf's neck rose, and it was only through strict practice that he didn't phase right then and there. They rolled over the sand, and Jacob ended up beneath Jasper, the other boy's hand pressed up against his chest.

"I am not simply something to use and then be done with, Jacob Black," Jasper said. His breath was icy cold on Jacob's face. "But I will agree to a little…" He seemed breathless, almost, and Jacob stared at the vampire as he simply sat there, still. Was he thirsty? Was this a side effect of whatever strange powers he had?

Jasper opened his eyes and stared Jacob down. A smirk twisted that mouth. "I know your every emotion, and I can control you," Jasper whispered. "You would do well not to turn me against you."

The anger rose within Jacob once more as a wash of heat that flushed his face and grit his teeth together. He didn't like that tone! As if Jasper was lord over the entire world. He hated the idea that Jasper knew his every emotion. Could change his emotions! The only thing worse, to him, had been when he had hated Edward, and the fact that Edward could read his mind had been agonizing.

"You son of a –"

Jacob's curse was broken off as Jasper kissed him. The kiss was slow, and hot, and wanting. At the same time, Jasper's hands were on him, stroking his skin like flower petals. Cool fingertips caressed his skin, slithering up his neck and down, to grope at the muscles in his arms, and then travel ever so slowly down his torso, until they stopped, right above his belt.

Jacob could hear his own heart pounding in his ears. If this were Edward he would be pleading, he would be teasing, he would be forcing that hand to cup his arousal. But after Jasper's words, he was reluctant to be so vulnerable and simultaneously confident again. Jacob groaned in frustration, and pulled the vampire into another kiss.

His hands flew through the blonde curls of hair, angry and impatient; sliding down across the vampire's back, tracing the lines of scars that were hundreds of years old. He could feel the vampire studying him with intensity, as that sweet, soft mouth licked him. Jasper's tongue licked at the light stubble on his jaw, and then traveled around, down, to suck over and nibble at the skin of his ear. Somehow that simple touch had Jacob shaking, and a whimper of need bubbled from his throat. He gasped, trembling in remembrance, as cold lips whispered over his neck.

_Edward. Why can't this be Edward?_

Sensing, somehow, the thread of sadness that twinged Jacob's desire, Jasper changed. He became harsher, harder, pressing his teeth against Jacob's neck so that he bled. But he let the blood go, the only sign of its affect on him, his sudden tight grip over Jacob's hips. Then, smiling, Jasper's hands traveled down, and finally stroked over the bulge of need in Jacob's jeans.

__

_Jasper's POV * * *_

Jasper knew that this was madness. Having relations with a werewolf was even more an act of madness, even more a frenzy, than it had been at first to hold back his thirst for blood. That had been a thing of anger, of cold, silent calculation and numbness.

Being near Jacob was the exact opposite, a furious whirlwind that he was swept up in just by proximity. He knew that he wasn't simply treating Jacob because of how strong Jacob's lust affected him, though. Jasper knew, inside, that he wanted this.

He wanted madness. Madness was more desirable and appealing to Jasper, than Edward and Carlisle's talk of souls and morality. He was tired of them and their rules, their constant control. It had been hard, a time ago, when the trio of blood drinkers had come: Laurent and his company. In a dark space within Jasper's mind, hidden even from Alice, part of him had said: _Go with them. Forget these rigid rules. You worked with so many rules as a soldier, aren't you tired of it now? Be free._

But then he remembered Alice. There was more than freedom in her eyes. There was love, a love so deep and pure and bright, like a rock of solid gold. Jasper couldn't let it go. He couldn't leave her. If her love was a rock of gold, than Jasper was a gold miner, frantically groping through river bed after river bed until the moment her eyes lit on him.

So he had stayed. Occasionally though, in moments alone, his inner spark of madness flared up. Jacob was a solid incarnation of that madness, it seemed, a boy made of fire and blood and flesh and animal fur, so incomprehensible. Jasper simultaneously wanted to understand him, and needed to stay away.

Edward and Carlisle were all about the needs of others. What about Jasper's needs and wants? If he couldn't give into the needs of his very self, his very material makeup, than at least he could give his body some other fulfillment.

Jacob's lust was intoxicating. It was like a storm, surrounding Jasper. It had been sparkling and frazzling all around him before, but he hadn't realized what it was. It was only earlier, on the cliff, and then on the beach, that Jasper had started to understand that the storm was a red storm of desire. It dripped off of Jacob in huge waves, heavy around Jasper. It made his muscles tense, as if he were about to jump after some bear or cougar. It made his mouth dry, as if he were thirsty for blood. Most of all it left Jasper's body tingly all over.

When his mouth licked over Jacob's skin, the lust within Jasper, that storm that was Jacob's storm and now his, calmed. Instead he felt a shuddering drive to keep going, to complete this, to meet this all the way at the end. As he scraped his fingernails over the warm belly with its dark hair, as he stared at those glowing dark eyes, and let his mouth taste the boy's hot skin, Jasper only wanted more, more.

As his tongue had gone over the boy's neck, with no bad reaction of fear or anger, Jasper had known: _Something happened between him and Edward. Something that wrought a great change in them both. What was it?_

Now, that question faded to the back of his mind, as Jasper's hand stroked down. His fingers could feel beneath the coarse material of Jacob's jeans, the heat of the human's desire. He had had sex before, years ago, as a human and as a vampire, and it had felt good. But that dim memory was nothing to this. _This._

Jacob lay on the beach sand beneath him, fidgeting with impatience, writhing with his touches. His moans were loud on the air, his long-fingered, dark hands scraping the sand and scraping Jasper's back. He wanted more and he wanted it now. Jasper liked to watch him wait, to see the madness in his eyes. It was delicious to feel that heat beneath him, like no other Jasper had ever encountered. The heat was delicious, but so were the sounds the boy made, the wild sounds, and the smooth thick sensation of his flesh beneath Jasper.

With a smirk, Jasper cupped the boy's arousal in his hands, and then wrapped his fingers around it. He thumbed open the button of Jacob's jeans and pulled them, just a little, down past the dark, perfect sharp jut of the boy's hips. The sweat on his fingertips, the scent of the werewolf, was almost suffocating, but at the same time Jasper liked it.

He let the boy ache for a moment more in furious impatience – he could feel that emotion against him, little tickling pangs – and then pushed his hand down, beyond the dark cloth of Jacob's boxer shorts. Beneath his fingers, Jacob's cock was smooth and thick and long, burning sensitive heat to touch. Licking his lips, Jasper let his hand slide all over it, gently caressing the underside to create a frustrated sort of sob, and then squeezing the tip just a little.

It was making his own cock throb with impatience, and it took control for Jasper not to just give in and jack them both off at the same time. Instead, he took his hand away from Jacob, and pulled the jeans lower down, taking the shorts with them.

Jacob stared him down as Jasper looked over his naked body. The werewolf smiled as he saw the admiration in Jasper's eyes. He said, "See anything you like?"

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Please keep your mouth quiet, before I remember that you're a boy and not a man."

The wolf cringed at that, and instead of keeping his head down he sat up, offended. "D'you have to keep talking to me like that? I don't want to have to pound your mouth in. It's a pretty mouth."

Jasper laughed quietly. "My pretty mouth is going to give you the time of your life if you just shut up. Don't take everything so seriously."

He managed to shut Jacob up, when his hands slid down that warm back, to grope at the pleasing tightness of his ass. Then he leaned his head down, and kissed the tip of Jacob's cock. He heard the boy swearing somewhere above him but ignored it, and let his tongue enjoy.

Jacob's body was a delight to see, but nothing was like touching with the tongue. His cock was hot and hard beneath Jasper's tongue, and he traced the veins up and down the length. He couldn't help any sounds that came from him then, because the boy was beautiful. If Edward had taken him, though Jasper couldn't see that in Edward, then he could not blame him one bit.

With every long lick that Jasper took, Jacob's thighs were warm and soft against his cheeks. Those hard, callused hands gripped his hair in tufts, and then, when his tongue tickled the underside, he got a howl sound. Further moves like that had Jacob's ankles sliding up, over Jasper's shoulders, and then the boy was begging. He never said please but his voice was full of "Yes," and "Oh Jesus" and "MMmm" so much.

Finally, unable to tolerate any more waiting either, Jasper took the boy's cock in his mouth. It sunk in slow and thick and good, hot, he had never had anything so hot in his mouth. His mouth had never been connected to anything so fuckable. Then he wondered, _Should I fuck him? Do I want to go that far? _ He realized that he really, really wanted to.

Jacob's cock slammed into his mouth, again, again, so fast and hard. Jasper had never had any relations with a werewolf. He hadn't realized how strong they were until now. Jacob's desire was pushing him back, down, actually _moving _Jasper. Jasper hadn't encountered anything else as physically strong except another vampire, or a newborn, and never with such eager force behind it. He found half the reason for his arousal was not Jacob's taste, or sensation, or beauty, but that wild force. His lack of control beneath Jasper's tongue was simultaneously a compliment and a turn-on.

Jasper let the warm, soft flesh of Jacob's buttocks go, and unbuckled his own pants. The boy fell back, and Jasper watched as he came, the sight such a hot display that it brought him to his climax, too.

He collapsed bodily upon the sand next to Jacob, his throat delightfully raw, his cold body warmed by the heat of Jacob's body. He grunted in surprise when, out of nowhere, that warm body wrapped around him.

He decided he liked it enough to let Jacob stay like that, for a while.

__

_Jacob's POV * * *_

Jacob automatically curled his body around the vampire, in thanks. Jasper's body was cold next to his, and it was comforting to be so close, even though it also hurt. It reminded Jacob of Edward. But having Jasper willing to stay close made him smile.

Of course, he wouldn't tell Jasper any of that. He wasn't going to admit weaknesses to this vampire anymore. Damn leech. Jesus the guy was good with his mouth, though. Jacob had forgotten what it was like to have someone do that. Jasper not only reminded him, he made Jacob realize, _What am I going to do when he's gone? Not just sexually, but…all the rest. All the damn feelings for Edward aren't just going to leave my stupid brain. Jasper was right, I am a boy. I can't even get a handle on my own feelings, I'm always a victim to them. Why does everyone take advantage of me? And I let them…just like I let Bella, 'cause I care…_

He shook his head to get those depressing thoughts out, and settled his nose in the cold crook of the vampire's neck.

They lay like that for a long while. Jacob was content to let his muscles relax, to bask in the pleasures he had just experienced. The silence was interrupted when Jasper asked, "Have you fallen asleep?"

"No." Jacob felt Jasper's body slowly ease off, away from him, to sit up, and he reluctantly sat up, too.

"Let me see you." He flushed as he said it, but he couldn't help it. Jasper was beautiful, just like all the vampires were, and he wanted to see him naked.

Emotionless, the vampire lay back and put his arms behind his head. Jacob's gaze raked up and down that body from head to toe. He took in the long stretch of legs, the muscles in the chest and arms, the relaxed smile that was transforming Jasper's face into a vision of a god. His cock sprung to attention, too, titillated by the way Jacob's gaze took in everything.

In front of so much beauty, Jacob did feel a little like a boy. But he didn't want to show that he had been, as Bella had once described to him, "dazzled." So he knelt down, and then straddled Jasper in a gesture so much more confident than he actually felt. He couldn't help the shiver that traveled through him, and he leaned to whisper in Jasper's ear, "Can I…can I touch you?"

Jasper snorted. "_Now_ you ask."

They both laughed, and then Jacob moved to sit, instead, between Jasper's legs, which opened for him. He lost his breath as his hand grasped the hard length of Jasper's cock, and he gave it a few short moments of exploration that way. The skin was the softest thing ever beneath his touch, and Jasper remained unmoving, but his mouth was open, those lips wet.

Jacob bent to sprinkle kisses over those hard thighs, but then stopped when Jasper's hand combed through his hair and tilted his chin up.

"What?" Jacob asked.

"Come back up here. Over me, like you were before."

Jacob obeyed, grinning. Jasper took two fingers, and he had Jacob open his mouth and suck. Jacob moaned as he sucked, feeling anticipation growing deep and heavy within him. When Jasper's hand brushed against his cock, he let the fingers slide from him in surprise, moaning.

Then those wet fingers, dripping, eased around Jacob, pressed against his buttocks, and then within. Slowly, slowly, Jasper pushed them into Jacob, widening, pressing.

His teeth were white against his pale skin, and his dark eyes needled Jacob, as he asked, "Have you ever done this before?"

The image of Edward flashed in Jacob's mind, but he frowned it away. That was none of Jasper's business! He simply nodded his head in answer.

Jacob watched that beautiful face, entranced, totally gone somewhere else, until suddenly the other boy's cock was thrust up into him in one sudden move. "Whoa."

He let Jasper go at an aching, slow pace, let himself be babied a little, before slamming his hips down. Immediately a growl erupted from the vampire's mouth. His hands on Jacob's hips tightened, and then a low purr came from his throat.

"Mmmm," Jasper's voice was like melted honey, dark and sugary, "I like that. Keep it up."

__

_More soon!_ _Sorry to stop right there, heh...I guess I'm a bit evil. =D_


	3. Chapter 3

**AFFLICTION**

**A Twilight fanfic**

by The Ultimate Otaku

_CHAPTER THREE_

_Jacob's POV_

_XOXOXOOOXOOXOOXOXOOOXX_

_He let Jasper go at an aching, slow pace, let himself be babied a little, before slamming his hips down. Immediately a growl erupted from the vampire's mouth. His hands on Jacob's hips tightened, and then a low purr came from his throat._

_"Mmmm," Jasper's voice was like melted honey, dark and sugary, "I like that. Keep it up."_

So as Jasper's cock thrust into him, Jacob pushed down with equal force, pushed and pushed until he was a groaning mess over Jasper, his mouth an animal instrument, that hard flesh pounding into him again and again. He clenched his hands over Jasper's where they lay on his hips, biting his lip against the pain of that tight hold.

Then, Jacob let his hands wander, down over Jasper's chest, stroking over rosy nipples. He had to stop that soon though, and hold on to Jasper's arms, because the vampire's force became too hard. It hurt, even, but along with the pain was satisfaction. Jacob was being satiated. The burn of desire and loneliness was being shoved away with every move of Jasper's.

He could tell the vampire liked this. Dark eyelashes fluttered over pale cheeks, and that red mouth was open. When Jacob moved quicker, he was bouncing over Jasper's cock, his muscles bunching again and again. He watched Jasper through half-closed eyes as the vampire smiled at him, staring at his body.

It felt good to be stared at like that, to be wanted. That was why Jacob acceded, when he was pulled bodily away from Jasper, and made to go down on all fours on the sand. Then Jasper was fucking him from behind. That was even better, because Jasper had more leverage. Jacob was blown away at how hard the vampire pounded him, that flesh sinking deep within him so hard, so fast. The vampire used his inhuman speed to advantage, fucking Jacob so hard that Jacob was gasping. By the force of his movements they inched deeper in the sand.

Jacob pressed his fist to his mouth as Jasper's hands dug at him. Those hands were harsh, haunting. They pressed at his ass and teased at his cock. They scraped at his thighs until they bled, and left his hair a wild mess on his head. But he loved the roughness, the way Jasper's tongue licked over his back, the way he could feel the growls of lust shaking through his frame.

Jacob couldn't be quiet. He howled and whimpered, and bit down on his fingers until they bled. Jasper liked that even more, growling against him. Then he changed and he moved slower, softer, and his hands slid over Jacob tenderly. In that moment, Jacob could understand how every human was pulled in. The beauty, the tenderness, was too much.

He had to hold back tears, and he wasn't sure if he was crying for all the humans that were so easily victim to a vampire's wiles, or for himself because he missed Edward terribly. He missed the gentlemanly spirit and honesty behind Edward, and the silky smoothness of that voice saying his name in plaintive need, and the way Edward would let control go, around Jacob.

Finally, the pace slowed, and slowed, and Jacob felt the spill of Jasper's come against him. He shivered, gasping, as that hand massaged his cock, and came with a groan. They lay back against the sand, light and dark and cold and fire, spooned by the giant cave in the sand their bodies' movements had created.

Jacob was silent, watching Jasper as Jasper watched him. Then, grinning, he said, "That was good."

Jasper laughed, and smoothed down the ruffled tangle of Jacob's hair. "Mmm. Yes. Will you…will you be alright, when my brother returns?"

Jacob closed his eyes. _Not that again. Not already. Why can't this warmth I had last? I almost wish Edward and Bella would stay away forever. Then again…no. No, I don't._

He frowned at the way Jasper stared at him, and said simply, "I don't know."

Jasper stood up, and then walked to the water. He gave Jacob a beckoning gesture from the beach. Slowly, Jacob eased himself up. It seemed like every muscle in his body was screaming at him in pain. By the time he reached the water's edge, Jasper was silently laughing at him.

"Shut up," Jacob growled. He dove into the water. When he came back up, Jasper had a smirk on his face.

"I surprised you, didn't I, wolf?"

Jacob marched over to stand in front of the vampire, and growled, "I have a name, you know. Yours is Jasper."

Jasper nodded his golden head. "Alright, Jacob. Alright."

They splashed in the water for a few minutes, and then, together, erased any evidence of their actions from the beach sands.

Then Jacob sat down on a rock. "Are you going?" As soon as he said it, a twinge of sadness entered him, and in all that sadness was so much anger, too. He wished he could be happy for at least a few days after this encounter with Jasper, instead of just a few minutes.

He turned as some sound caught his attention, and then…brown eyes met black, and Jacob felt a calm tugging at his heart, easing slowly into him. His limbs relaxed, and when he blinked, he found himself thinking, _It's okay. I'm going to be okay. I'm fine._

Then that black gaze left him, and Jasper simply stood before him. He waved, and then Jacob watched as that golden head disappeared into the ocean again, back the way they had come.

__

_Edward's POV * * *_

The peace that Edward had felt while he was gone dissipated as soon as the flight into Forks landed.

It started with a call from Alice, who said she was worried about Jasper, who had been gone for two days straight and, when asked where, he simply answered, "I had to think."

Then, that reminded Edward of Jacob, and he realized suddenly, that the pull of Jacob's scent had disappeared. Somehow, it seemed, it was a temporary thing, and now…now he still felt like it had been wrong to leave Jacob, who was apparently miserable and searching for some sort of solace…in Jasper? Edward wasn't ready to face all the feelings that came with Jacob, not yet. He didn't want to go home, either, so he stayed by Bella.

They sat in front of the TV together. Charlie was out back talking with Billy Black. Austen's "Emma" played on the screen, and Bella curled up closer to Edward, smiling.

Edward stared at the screen, but he couldn't see anything. All he could see was the dejected look on Jacob's face as he left him. Alone. Edward remembered what it was like before Bella. He had been so lonely. Of course, he hadn't realized what he was missing until Bella came along, but…there had been questions, emptiness, a gnawing need. Bella had filled all of that and more.

What if Bella left him? He looked down at her, and stroked her hair, letting the dark waves slide against his fingers. If she left him, he would be devastated. Even with the thought in mind that it was for their own good (for Bella would never leave for any other reason, he knew), still…it would hurt. It would hurt almost as much as when he had left Bella, knowing himself and his kind to be dangerous for her.

The pain that Bella had felt when he was gone, was Jacob experiencing that now? Jacob had wrought changes within him. They were tender changes, thought-provoking changes that whispered at him at odd hours of the night.

Edward's contemplation was interrupted as Charlie walked into the room, and immediately he eased Bella off of his chest and settled her upright against the couch back. She smiled at him, and Edward couldn't help but smile back. Bella, sweet Bella…

Charlie's voice was gruff, insistent, as he said, "Bells, I think it's 'bout time you go see Jacob. He hasn't seen you in a while, and Billy says he's been hurtin' lately. Got into a bit of a tussle or something earlier in the week, and he's a bit beat up for it. He won't talk to anyone about it, not even Sam."

Sam. Jacob. Edward was relieved that his pull to Jacob's scent was gone, but he wondered, _Now that that thirst for Jacob's scent is gone, will he smell bad to me again? It was only Jacob. I wonder why? How?_

He searched in Charlie's mind as Bella said something. But there was nothing new there. Charlie didn't know what had happened, but he was worried, because Sam had been a little upset. Sam had come with Billy on a visit, and when Billy had told Charlie about Jacob, a dark look crossed over Sam's face. What was going on that Jacob wouldn't tell even his Alpha about? How hurt was he?

Edward wanted to know. Was Jacob alright? If he had a heart it would be thudding in anxiety right now. He realized, even if he had left Jacob, he needed that boy to be okay. Slowly, he moved his hand to touch Bella's shoulder.

"Bella." Edward's voice was soft with care. "I think you should go to him. Go see him. He'll be happy to see you."

He smiled, and Bella looked surprised, and then nodded. "Okay. I'll go visit him tomorrow."

Edward noticed how Charlie was staring at his hand on Bella's shoulder, and just to bug him, just a little, he slid his hand further, up over Bella's neck and into her hair. Her sweet scent tickled at his senses. Edward leaned in a little more, and then said a little more forcefully, "Bella, why not go visit him now? I can come see you tomorrow. It's winter break. We have plenty of time. Plus, he's hurt. Go."

He bit back a laugh at the puzzled thoughts in Charlie's mind and met Bella's gaze. He could never read her, even now. She nodded at him, saying, "Alright."

They feigned a farewell, and Edward included a slightly inappropriate kiss in front of Charlie. He was feeling tense tonight, and when he was tense, Charlie's obvious dislike towards him could get annoying.

Edward drove alongside Bella for a few miles, and then turned left, towards home. He left his car at the side of the road and started to walk.

As he walked, he thought. Questions swirled through his mind, such as, _What am I supposed to do about Jacob? How hurt is he? What did Jacob want with Jasper?_

Again and again he kept coming back to two questions: _What do I do about Jacob? What do I feel for him?_

He stopped when the scent of werewolves hit him. Oh. He was at the Quileute border, deep in the forest. With a sigh, Edward lay down over the ferns and stared up at the night sky. He remembered running through these woods with Jacob. He remembered how Jacob's scent had become suddenly delicious to him, inexplicably. He had satiated that need, twice now, and added other needs in there, too.

Edward had not only betrayed his entire family by drinking blood – albeit from a werewolf, still, a werewolf in his humanlike form - He had also betrayed Bella, by having sex with Jacob. Would Bella ever forgive him for it? He should tell her. The secret weighed heavy inside him. She had the right to know.

He had promised the rest of forever to her, and it had all been broken in one moment of lust. God, he was terrible. Didn't he have any morals? Sex was not the be-all and end-all for Edward, not at all. Bella was beautiful, but he desired her safety and her company more than her body. Nevertheless, he felt like sex was a way of promising themselves to each other. So why had he broken that promise, with Jacob?

_Maybe we could all three be together…_Edward laughed at his own ridiculous idea. He got up, and returned to his car. Then, on second thought, he ran to Bella's house and jumped into her room.

She sat on her bed in her long shirt and flannel pants. Smiling, she opened her arms to him. Edward sunk into her embrace, and they lay down on the bed. She curled her arms around him for a moment, and then lay back.

"How's Jacob?"

Edward could feel some tension leave his muscles as he said it. He had wanted to know ever since the topic had come up earlier.

Bella's body was tense beside him, just a little, her arm a bit rigid beneath his exploring fingertips. She sighed. "Well, I don't know, Edward. I talked to him, but all he said was, 'Paul got me, that's all.' I made him take his shirt off, and he had these scrapes across him, and dark bruises. What could hurt a werewolf like that, Edward? He said it didn't hurt much, and he wasn't angry or anything…but I'm thinking, only…only a vampire could do that."

It took Edward a few seconds to remember to breathe. He clenched his free hand into a fist, and then let out a breath. Jasper. It had to do with Jasper and that strange phone call he had received about Jacob watching Jasper. Had his brother gone and done something rash and stupid? Was Jacob unwilling to tell because he knew it would incriminate all the Cullens in the eyes of his fellow wolves?

Edward sat up, and said quietly, "I think I'll go talk to him. Maybe I can get him to tell me."

Secretly though, what he wanted to do was go talk to Jasper. He had to know. What had Jasper done?

Bella sat up, and put her hand over Edward's. Her eyes were deep and searching, and he couldn't resist looking at her. She pulled him in every time.

"Edward, did something happen between you and Jacob? You seem…especially concerned. You know they won't let you go past the border. What's wrong, Edward?"

He looked away from those honest, loving eyes and clenched his jaw. "Bella, I…I'll tell you everything later. Don't worry. It will be okay. I'll be okay. Jacob, too."

Then he left.

When he reached his house, the lights were on. Of course. At least one light was always on in the dark at the Cullen household. No one slept. Slowly, Edward snuck around the edge of the house, pushed his way through a back door that was blocked in the garage, and whirled up the stairs. He was about to go into Jasper's room, when on second thought, he decided to talk to Alice.

"Alice."

She sat on the couch in the living room, working on a complicated knitting stitch. It was the pink scarf she had promised Rosalie for Christmas. The fact that she had left it until now, two weeks before, was disconcerting. It meant that Alice was definitely bothered about Jasper.

"Edward!" Alice dropped the knitting and whirled around, embracing Edward as he came to stand before her. "I've been waiting for you to come home, you know."

He sat down next to her, and picked up the knitting. As he talked, he continued the pattern. The knitting needles flashed between his fast fingers.

"Thank you, Alice. How are you?"

She answered in her mind, and Edward read her thoughts. "_Edward, you know I am worried about Jasper. He came back this morning, and he hasn't talked to me very much. I asked where he went, and like I told you, he said he had gone on a long walk to think. He wouldn't tell me anything more. He's been brooding up in his room, and I hope that he's okay. Can you talk to him, Edward?"_

Out loud, Alice said, "I've been great. I'm working on this for Rosalie – she's out with Emmett – tell me what you think of adding this heart pattern in? I know it's a little cheesy for her, but I think the dark and light pink would compliment her complexion and hair color beautifully."

Edward kissed his sister on the forehead and stood up, handing the knitting job back to her. "Add it. She'll love it. I finished the first half for you."

He blurred up the stairs to Jasper's room and didn't even bother knocking.

__

_More soon!_ _Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

**_AFFLICTION_**

_CHAPTER 4_

_Edward's POV******_

He blurred up the stairs to Jasper's room and didn't even bother knocking.

His brother sat on his bed, arms behind his head. He stared up at the conglomeration of stars he could see through the glass ceiling. His blonde hair was neat and clean, his clothes impeccable. He looked peaceful.

Edward stared at him, trying to tell just by looking if the peacefulness was real or faked. He decided it was real. Anger whirled in him the more he stared at Jasper, sitting there without a care in the world. Why had he hurt Jacob? Edward thought of Jacob, lonely and in pain. He knew he had caused that pain, but right now, he wanted to be angry and blame it on someone else.

The anger burst within him and Edward rushed forward. Before he knew what he was doing he had slammed Jasper up against the wall, and hissed into his face, "Jasper, what did you do to him? Tell me."

The other vampire hissed back, and then flung Edward off of him with a single hand. "Stop manhandling me. I didn't do anything he didn't want me to."

Edward stood up and stared at Jasper. "What does that mean?"

He knew Jasper hadn't left 'to go think.' What was really going on here?

Jasper lay back down on the bed, and when Edward didn't move, he smirked. "Edward, you know what I mean. It's the same thing you did to him. Except I didn't break his heart."

Edward's mind was a jumble. He couldn't believe it. Jasper had gone all the way with Jacob? Is that why Jacob had been staring at Jasper? So he gave Jacob some kind of pity fuck because Jacob missed Edward?

The thought was a burning hot coal of anger in Edward, but at the same time, it was emptiness. Sorrow. What could he do for Jacob? He had Bella. Jacob had no one. What could he possibly do?

"Be angry with me again, Edward. Come on." Jasper had stood up now and was staring at Edward. Edward realized he was bending over, his hands on his knees as he stared at the woodwork of the floor.

Edward blinked. If only he could cry, that was what he would be doing right now. He remembered the sweet scent of Jacob, the warmth of his smile, and something collapsed inside him. He was beyond anger and all of that. He felt almost as crazy as he had when he first smelled Bella.

Nothing made sense right now. Edward leapt up, and Jasper caught him by the shoulders. He stared at his brother as Jasper shook him, over and over. Then Alice was there, her thoughts a haze in his reading, but he couldn't read her. All he could do was see Jacob, that smiling face, and then, that look of dejection.

Jasper's voice pierced his fog suddenly, and Edward opened his eyes. "Edward. Edward. You love him, don't you?"

Edward stared at Jasper. Love? He thought he would never love anyone except his family and Bella. That was all. How could his heart grow to love someone else? DID he love Jacob?

It didn't take a lot of thinking about. The level of how much he cared about Jacob was as much as he did about Bella. He worried for Jacob, he wanted Jacob, and he wanted Jacob to be happy…so much was there, in his heart, when he thought of Jacob. _"Heart." Do I have a heart? Whatever it is…something in me loves them both._

Edward groaned and collapsed onto the floor in defeat. Through the covering of his hands, he whispered, "Yes. I do, I do love him. I…his scent drove me wild, and I even bit him…and he was attracted to me, and then…I…I gave myself to him, in a way I haven't even done with Bella…twice! …and then I left. I thought it was over. But still I…I have feelings for him and I wonder why I had that thirst for him in the first place."

Alice and Jasper were bent over him. Alice said, "You have to talk to Carlisle, Edward. Please."

But she was too late. Edward wasn't listening. The forest was a blur around him as he ran, all the way back to the Quileute border where he had been. He stayed there, and before long, Sam was standing in front of him, his great wolf body shrinking down, down, until Sam, the man, stood before him.

Edward didn't even give Sam the chance to speak. "I want to speak to Jacob Black. Right now. Tell him it's important."

Somehow the urgency in his voice got through, and Sam transformed again. Edward waited for what seemed forever in the darkness. As he waited, he wondered, what was he doing? What was he going to say? He didn't even know. All he knew was that he didn't want to leave Jacob. He loved him, and he couldn't leave him miserable.

The dark crept more upon him. Then, suddenly, there was Jacob. Sam left, simply left, somehow not wanting to ask questions for the moment. Jacob stood silent before Edward. The grey shirt he wore was sufficient against the cold night, along with a thick pair of jeans. He stood with his arms crossed in front of his chest, his look blank. Edward didn't want to look into his mind.

"Jacob…"

The boy continued to stand there, silent, but now he was looking somewhere in the vicinity of Edward's shoes. Edward still didn't know how to word this, what to say.

He watched as the boy shuddered, biting back the anger with a fierce swallow, and continued to stare at the ground. Finally though, gradually, the boy's gaze moved, up, up, until he was staring into Edward's face. His expression was empty and miserable and dark. Edward hated seeing it there, knowing he had created it.

Resolutely, Edward stepped forward, and grabbing Jacob, pulled him over the border. Wordlessly he flung Jacob's arms back from his chest, and practically tore his shirt off. Then, he looked.

He looked, and he looked. There, branded across Jacob's hips, were dark bruises. He had the round marks of fingertips on his chest, and across his back were a couple reddish scrapes, and more bruises.

Edward stared at Jacob's wounds and sighed. He pulled Jacob back, further away from the border, and then let the boy's body rest against him for a moment. Jacob remained unresponsive, though now his body was tight and tense.

Slowly, tenderly, Edward let his hands touch Jacob's front. His fingertips touched the soft skin of Jacob's belly. He rubbed it, reveling in the familiar sensation again, and then bent his head.

The first lick of his tongue to Jacob's wounds made the boy jump in surprise. Then, his hands flung themselves onto Edward's, and for a moment Edward thought, _He hates me. He doesn't want this. He's going to tear my hands off of him._

But then, to his surprise, Jacob's hands stayed there. The boy arched his back a little, and a small whimper came from him as Edward continued to lick with his cold tongue.

Edward knew that Jacob had missed him, just from that whimper alone. He didn't have to ask.

As he licked Jacob's wounds, slowly, meticulously, he thought of how he had done this after he bit Jacob. Of how angry Jacob had been, yet also wanting. The memory made Edward smile. Jacob's muscles loosened a little, at his tender touch, and he let Edward turn him around, hissing as Edward's cold touch slid over the reddish scrapes on his back.

Then Edward stood up, and grabbed Jacob's hand. He held it, and started to walk. For a long while the two boys walked in silence. Then, as they neared the meadow where so much had commenced, Edward asked, "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

Jacob let his anger out suddenly. "NO. _You_ hurt me, by leaving. Bella hurts me all the time. It's a wonder I put up with it all."

Edward knew that Jacob was right. He flexed his fingers and then held Jacob's hand harder, tighter against his thigh. "I know," he said quietly. "We do. And I'm sorry for it, sorrier than I can say. It hurts me too, to…to cause you pain. Because…"

He turned to Jacob, and the boy's eyes were wide in surprise in the moonlight, his mouth open in shock.

Edward smiled. "I love you. That's it. Plain, and…well, complicated. And I know it's not fair that I could have you both, you and Bella, it makes no sense at all. It's very unfair of me, and…"

He was never one for rambling but suddenly he here he was, babbling his mouth off. His sentence was cut off as Jacob suddenly grabbed him by the arms and hugged him. Laughing and laughing, he held Edward tight, and then let go.

Jacob's face was flushed. He said, "Don't even say anything. I'm a nut. I love you, too."

They kissed. Jacob's mouth was warm and silky against Edward's, and they both moaned, to finally be touching each other again. Then Edward insisted they keep walking. As they went through the forest, he watched how the moonlight dappled against his partner's dark skin, and he watched Jacob's bright, happy gaze. Edward reveled in the lazy, absentminded way Jacob's fingers would trace over him in random moments, tickling at his neck, or sliding down his chest.

When they reached a copse of trees, Jacob suddenly realized where they were.

"That's Bella's house," he spluttered, pointing. "And…and that's Bella's window."

"Yes?" Edward smiled, slowly, at the shock on Jacob's face.

"Well, I, uh…" Jacob flushed, and looked down at the ground. "I didn't expect us to end up here. I mean, doesn't she keep her window open at night? For….for you. I, uh…" he scratched the back of his head nervously. "I was planning on…doing things with you…in the forest, back there. I didn't realize our destination would lead us…to her."

Edward tilted Jacob's chin up and forced the werewolf to look at him. "Jacob," he said. "You knew we would come here. Where else would we go? We both love her. This is our last stop and our first stop, anywhere we go, because of what she means to us."

Jacob looked like he was about to give some angry retort, but then he caught the calm and loving look in Edward's eyes. Edward smiled at his embarrassment, and smiled more when Jacob said, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

He meant then, to take Jacob up to talk to her (Was she asleep? He hoped she was, for the sake of her own health). Instead though, Edward found Jacob's mouth was on his, and he was sinking…everything else fell away, and it was only him, and Jacob. In the back of his mind he knew that a pine tree was rubbing roughly against his skin, and that Jacob had snuck his shirt off somehow. He knew he shouldn't be letting Jacob kneel before him and unzip his pants, because in all rights, he should be treating Jacob well, after all the misery he had made Jacob go through.

But then Jacob's hot mouth was sliding up Edward's thighs, and that wet, burning tongue was slicking his cock, licking so hard and long until Edward's cock was hard and tight against his belly. He groaned against the sweet touch, tugging at Jacob's hair. He let the werewolf sling one of his legs over a shoulder. He let him press him against the tree until the imprint of his back seemed a permanent part of the tree trunk.

Edward's breath was panting as Jacob licked him all over, drinking in, memorizing him, it seemed. His tongue licked all over his cock, under and over it; he kissed the tip with his lips, and then he was lapping at the underside, and Edward couldn't stop himself after that. He pounded his cock deep into Jacob's throat, gasping in delight at the movements of Jacob's tongue, groaning his lover's name as that boy took in his cock again and again.

Then he was coming, and Jacob watched him spill his seed somewhere deep in the night.

Before Edward could say anything, Jacob was standing up, and pressing his hard, hot body to Edward's. "Don't worry," he said. "I want this. I've been aching to touch you…"

Edward opened his eyes as that dark head of hair pressed against his chest, licking over his nipples, then up over his neck, finally kissing him, hard and long. Then Jacob bent down again, and his mouth was hot and wet over Edward's entrance for a number of delightful, intoxicating minutes. Edward felt like he was drowning in Jacob.

That long, lean body pressed up against him, wrapped one of his legs around him, and Edward cried out as the first hard thrust of Jacob's cock entered him. Jacob soon became hungry, faster, pounding Edward again and again. His hand was tight in Edward's hair, his mouth biting over Edward's neck, over his ears, over his chest and shoulders. Short nails scraped over Edward's back, pressed his cock and rubbed it against Jacob's belly until Edward didn't think he could feel any more full and tight.

In the movements of Jacob's body Edward could feel so much – anger and resentment and love, ecstasy and questioning, all of it pounded and stamped into him by a body so strong, so fast, that the poor tree they were leaning against started to fall over. With every shove it creaked, just as Edward found himself gasping Jacob's name. In turn Jacob was pounding him harder, his flesh melding with Edward's in moments where his hard, long cock pressed at that electric spot inside Edward.

It was all broken apart by a strange voice interrupting, piercing through the haze of lust in Edward's mind: "E-Edward?"

__

__

_Last chapter next! Soon. =D Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all so much for the reviews! Please keep 'em coming! Here is the last chapter. If you like, there is a rather corny epilogue you can read on adultfanfiction dot net under my username there, lordoberon.

**AFFLICTION**

**by The Ultimate Otaku**

CHAPTER FIVE

__

_Edward's POV_

_It was all broken apart by a strange voice interrupting, piercing through the haze of lust in Edward's mind: "E-Edward?"_

He came, but even as he felt that high, it crackled apart, and dissipated, because of the look of broken down shock on Jacob's face. They pulled away from each other, and Edward instinctively grabbed at his pants and yanked them back on.

He slumped back against the tree. It was cold and rough, an unwelcome crackling against his back. Jacob was a mass of dark on the ground, shaking and shaking until he began to blur.

Edward's eyes were all for the girl that stood to his right, though. Her large, oversized blue shirt with the sleeves hanging down only made her hands seem smaller. Her hands were held up to her mouth in shock (she had seen everything, hadn't she?). Big, brown chocolate eyes stared at him. Her hair tumbled down around her shoulders in a beautiful, massive dark wave. Her feet, stuck in a pair of sandals, trembled, and the cotton pale purple of her pajama pants fluttered in the night breeze.

_Bella._

She stared at him, and stared, and stared. The more Edward looked at her, he would have thought, the guiltier he felt. But instead he only found himself falling in love with her over and over, just like he had the first time he had looked at her without the thirst garbling his emotions. He would never stop loving her. Never, never, never. If he had a heart it would beat that rhythm: _Never, Bella. Never, never, never._

_Never, Bella. Never, never, never. I will never let you go. I can't. Please love me. I am yours._

He stood up, and approached her slowly. He approached her like he would a deer that he was about to drink from, except this deer was frozen and quiet instead of running in fear. Maybe this was Bella's way of finally showing fear. Maybe he had finally scared her? She had had that same look on her face after she had seen him fight Victoria, except this one was also sad as well as afraid. Gently, like he had then, like he reminded himself to each day, Edward touched her softly. She did not flinch. He wrapped Bella in his arms.

He felt her hot tears on his chest, and in another second he heard the mind of his other love: _Look at her. Look at him. They don't need me. They never needed me. I'm just nothing._

Edward made his voice loud and firm, but not too harsh. "Jacob. Jacob, come here."

Bella lifted up her head, and stared behind him at the great wolf. Then her eyes searched Edward's face. "Edward…tell me. Tell me everything."

That was the first time that Edward ever felt that she was much more powerful than him, because her love controlled him. It was the first time he told her EVERYTHING. It felt like a confession, as he told her. He began to feel lighter, freer, with every word.

By the time Edward was done, his words were tight, and small, and quiet. He didn't want Bella to leave him. He didn't want Jacob to leave him, either. Ah, so this was how it felt to be at the mercy of the one you loved. Previously _he_ had had that power. Now he was powerless.

When Jacob came up behind him, Edward wondered, _Is this it? _

Then, a hand slipped in. It touched over Bella's hands where they were clasped behind Edward's neck – he could feel them trembling over hers – and then, a warm, large hand crept slyly over Edward's ear, around his cheek, to trace over the shape of his lips. Edward tilted his head back into the caress, purring against that warmth and the love in that gesture.

He smiled as Jacob's warm body (he had put his pants back on) stepped behind him, and pressed tight against his. Then Jacob's warm arms were around them, around both Edward and Bella. She didn't even need to ask if Edward's story was true. Jacob's warmth in that hug showed her that it was.

The three of them stood there for a long time, basking in the love, trying to adjust to a new level of acceptance, trying to wrap their heads around it all.

Then Edward wriggled his way out from between them, and gently pressed one hand to each of their backs. He pressed Bella and Jacob together.

It felt strange, for a second, to see the two together. He had never wanted Jacob and Bella to be together. Sometimes, Jacob had made him quite angry with his lustful thoughts towards Bella and the way he taunted Edward on purpose. But now Edward realized that it had all been out of love, and a boyish inexperience. Edward himself only wanted Bella happy, but now he realized, he wanted Jacob happy, too. And they were happy with him. They were happy together, too. He knew Bella loved Jacob too, in a different sort of way, and he was more okay with that now than he had ever been before.

The two embraced. Jacob's hands went around Bella's waist, and then one stroked her hair, soothingly. Edward heard them murmuring sweet words to each other, and smiled.

_It's going to be alright after all. We're going to be alright, all three of us, because we're together. _

~ THE END

_XOXOOXOXOXOXXOOXXOOOXOXOXO_

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

_What do you think?  
><em>


End file.
